Mystery Girl
by InvisibleMeatball
Summary: Carly's convinced both Sam and Freddie have secret lovers, but Carly being Carly, she's a little too oblivious to see the truth. Seddie.


**I apologize for the odd and almost-creeper beginning sentence.**

Freddie's tongue was in Sam's mouth.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't know why, because he was pretty sure the reason was that he was in love with her, but still, sometimes the abnormality of it all made him wonder.

Sam pushed him against the wall harder, bunching his hair with her fingers as he retaliated eagerly, putting a hand to her jaw and pulling her lips closer. He hit his head on a shelf full of cleaning supplies and didn't notice. Their mouths moved in a familiar, routine synchronization, still managing to send burning hot shivers down his spine like it was the first time they had kissed all over again.

They pulled apart and he was suddenly aware of his need for oxygen. Standing there, Sam's hands still in his hair, they gasped for breath for a moment.

"Sam," he blurted, "we're making out… in a janitor's… closet."

She nodded, still panting. "Yeah… Carly's probably wondering… Here…" She opened the door and pushed him unceremoniously out into the small crowd of teenagers milling around the hallways. Music was pulsing from the gym, where the dance had been going on for an hour now.

A couple of dates looked up as he stumbled into the hallway. "It's, uh, going pretty nice back there in Narnia," Freddie stammered out, his weak attempt at a joke.

They rolled their eyes and he made his way back into the gymnasium, looking for Carly. When he came to her she was talking to a semi-attractive boy, but once Freddie tapped her on the shoulder she whirled around at once.

"Where have you been?" she scolded, then caught sight of his rumpled dress shirt and slightly swollen lips. "Oh, my God, have you been with your mystery girl again…?" She said with a hint of annoyance.

Yeah, they hadn't told her.

It wasn't like they were trying to keep secrets or anything, it just never came up… that much. Instead Carly was convinced that both Sam and Freddie had secret lovers, never quite making the somewhat obvious connection. They had kind of figured they'd just wait until she caught on.

"Uh, yeah, a little," Freddie smiled a bit automatically, remembering the feel of Sam's lips on his.

Carly groaned. "You… Ugh, you and Sam, both of you, with your little secret boyfriends and girlfriends…" she trailed off.

Sam waltzed up. She hadn't bothered to hide any evidence of their little rendezvous either, he noticed, glancing at the hickey that was forming on her neck. "Hey, whattup?"

Their friend turned around and looked her up and down. "You too!" she exclaimed, spotting the hickey. "What's with you and Freddie getting all the action tonight?"

Sam snorted as she smirked at Freddie. "'Getting all the action?' You sound like my mom!"

Carly huffed and grabbed her friends by their shoulders. "Who are you two dating?" she whined.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and shrugged. "Are you really that unobservant, Carly?" Sam smiled.

The brunette moaned in frustration and stalked off.

Sam looked at Freddie for a second like she was thinking, then offered, "Punch?"

"Sure," he sat down on a bench near the wall.

She waited until another guy walked by, kicked him in the shins, and grabbed his drinks before he could protest. They sat and sipped and flirted in a way that could be perceived as platonic by a passerby. Sam got asked to dance by a dude with many piercings and she went off with him without even glancing at Freddie for permission, which, alright, pissed him off a little, but he was used to it.

He asked a random girl to dance and had fun and pretended he wasn't watching Sam the whole time.

Finally a slow song came on, and the latest girl he was dancing with said goodbye, explaining hastily her hopes of finding her crush. Freddie stood there for a second awkwardly until suddenly familiar arms were wrapped around him and Sam was standing barefoot (where HAD her heels gone?) on top of his feet as he swayed because she was too lazy to dance too. Freddie felt like reminding her that this was like that scene in that Twilight movie, but figured he didn't want to ruin the moment as Sam hated the whole Twilight saga with a passion.

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in tighter, ignoring Carly's eyes widening from across the room when she saw the two together. Unfortunately, they were near the edge of the dance floor, so it didn't take long for her to reach them.

"…I'm confused," she declared, and Sam grudgingly lifted her head from Freddie's chest to look at her friend. "First you guys are, like, making out with your secret lovers, then you slow dance together?" Carly's voice was ringing loudly in an otherwise quiet atmosphere.

Freddie decided not to reply, casting Carly a somewhat apologetic glance that turned out more annoyed.

Carly stood there, a hurt look on her face. "I thought we said no more secrets!"

"In five," Sam whispered in his ear.

"Four," he replied.

"Three."

"Two-"

"…Wait," Carly pushed her hair behind her ears. "OH MY GOD," she said loudly. "YOU… YOU TWO… YOU… UH…" She pointed between them spastically.

The song ended and Sam turned around on Freddie's Converse so that she was facing Carly, but still didn't have to step off of his feet and lose the extra inches of height. He put an arm around her stomach to keep her from falling off.

"Guess what?" the blonde said, with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"What?" Carly replied, with a huge hint of sarcasm, throwing her arms in the air.

"I'm dating the nub," she declared. "I like the nub. The nub is my boyfriend. He's actually kinda okay once you get past the layers of nubbishness."

"Gee, thanks," Freddie said, pretending to push her off his feet. She stumbled but he grabbed her waist before she could fall. She pretended she was pretending to stumble in the first place.

Carly, meanwhile, was warming up her upset-face. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, it…" Freddie mumbled. "It never really… came up…"

"How long?" she asked, eyebrows scrunched up with hurt and confusion.

They glanced at each other, not having a clue. "Um…, you know…" Sam said. "When…uh… it happened… which was…uh."

"Um, was it February?" Freddie supplied.

"No, I think it was after February," Sam replied. "Maybe March?"

"Oh, but remember Halloween last year?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeahhh," Sam grinned, before catching sight of Carly's disgusted face. "Look, Carly, we weren't trying to keep it a secret, really, it just… happened."

The brunette realized they were drawing a small, giggling crowd and dragged them into the hall. "Things don't just happen, and you don't just forget to tell your best friend," she said.

"We're really sorry," Freddie said, meaning it.

"You know what, it's fine," Carly said, still disgruntled. "Because, y'know, maybe I've been keeping some secrets from you guys too."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

Carly smiled as Gibby rounded the corner (shirtless) with some punch. "Oh, hey, babe," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Brought you some punch."

"You're so sweet," Carly giggled.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. "Uh…" Sam said.

"I also brought some of my special sauce if you want it," Gibby said.

"Of course," Carly smiled, and started to walk away, arm in arm with Gibby. "Oh, yeah, I'm dating Gibby," she called over her shoulder. "Forgot to mention."

Sam scowled. Did she mention that Gibby had turned extremely hot last year? And his random pulling-of-his shirts weren't such annoyances anymore?

Freddie looked back nervously at the janitor's closet and wondered aloud if there was a possibility they could meet back there again before the dance was over. Before he could finish the sentence the back of his knee was being kicked in and Sam was dragging him towards the door, muttering something about a stress reliever.


End file.
